Existing methods for handling user task requests typically involve assigning a task request to a single computing system or assigning multiple task requests to a single computing system with a multitasking operating system. Conventional systems also provide for assigning multiple tasks to the central processing units (CPUs) of distributed computing systems with multitasking capabilities. However, such conventional distributed systems have been unable to handle the significant processing loads imposed by the image processing requirements of modern technologies, particularly autonomous driving systems. These processing loads often involve the use of a graphics processing unit (GPU), which has not been available as a distributed resource.